


Black Is Among Us

by fuyumi



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Character Death, Graphic Description, Heavy BDSM, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyumi/pseuds/fuyumi
Summary: Two months into the deep space voyage on Skeld, 7 crewmates have been brutally murdered, each one unrecognisable if not for the suits. Black quickly exposes himself to you that he is no ordinary crewmember, and instead, a millenniums year old parasite, who feeds on the conscious energy of living matter. And rather than reporting? You give in to the strangely enchanting golden rings of Black's eyes. Under his gaze it's warm.. hazy, you body floating.. ever so slightly...----Work is unedited, please pardon and stupid spelling/grammar mistakes
Relationships: Imposter/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

The overhanging lights of Skeld dimmed, blinked, before shutting off entirely. The computer screen you were working at buzzed brightly in the now dark space of Admin. 

“That’s the second time today. And it’s not even the fucking power.. dodgy.. fucking lights..” Black grumbled. 

You swivelled around in the desk chair, watching in shifting darkness as Black stood to his feet, before stalking out of the admin corridor.

“Be careful.” You call after him, leaving you alone in the open room. As the card scan blinked, you listened to the rhythmic ticking inside the scanner, now hyper aware of the noises in the room. A pin drop against the once red carpet would be loud and well heard. You turn back to your work, assured that Black has lights under control when you unexpectedly hear the air vent in the far left corner of the room fall silent. 

That only ever happened moments before a crewmember is found dead.

Black.

In your own foolish haste, you jump from your chair, using the emergency lights, blinking in shades of red along the corridors and halls, to find your way across Storage and toward Electrical. Each step is loud, and echoes like thunder throughout a cave, it’s been two months on Skeld and yet, the cold chill of the corridors never quite left your skin.

Worry and dread curl deep in your gut, fear mixing with guilt. You knew of the dangers of being alone, and yet you selfishly allowed Black to go off by himself. Why would you- Your inner thoughts die immediately, the sound of a strangled, muffled scream only barely echoing inside Electrical. You stop dead in your tracks.

Over your own heavy, dreaded breathing, you hear the sound of a suit straining, stretching, before a short yet heart thumping rip of fabric. 

I’ll catch them. The killer, the murderer. Black. Black might be dead already, but I can save at least one more life if I find out who this is. You think, thoughts muddled in adrenaline like mud in water. You step into Electrical, heart jumping out of your chest, lungs burning, eyes straining in the dark, before you step past the initial station of the room.

The sound of blood splattering across the metal walls and ceiling makes an uneasy feeling churn deep in your gut. Something heavy, probably his body you figure, drops to the steel plated ground with a splash of blood. Breakfast threatens to make itself known once again when the deep crack of a bone, snapping like a twig echoes in the cold room. The hair on the back of your neck stands up in the darkness, chest as cold as ice as something suddenly bashes into the wall. The victims head it seems, the tell tale sound of a skull crunching, blood splattering, spraying across cold metal.

It quiets down for a moment, what sounds like heavy breathing, deeper than a human could have, fills the silent room, something thicker, much much thicker than blood dripping the floor.

The emergency lights flicker red across the room once more, the sudden dim light making the gruesome scene vulnerable to any peeking eyes and-

Black.

His head hung back, visor hiding his face as, what is that? That, wasn’t human.

You drew in a sharp, sudden breath.

And the remainder of Purple’s body dropped heavily to the floor.

“Red.”

A whimper slipped past your lips. Your bones turn to ice, an empty aching in your body as your legs give out. You drop to the floor in pure horror. 

“You.. You weren’t supposed to see this.”

Your breath is caught in your lungs, just barely hearing Black’s approaching footsteps.

“What the fuck are you doing back here. Why aren’t you back in Admin?” He cursed, jaw clenched in white hot rage.

You choke in heaving breaths, sliding lower and lower to the floor as he stands over you. Something drips to your suit, rolling over your visor. Black’s voice came through his suit's transmitter with an unforgettable anger. 

“You’re not supposed to be here, only Purple and Cyan. For fucks-” His suit shifts suddenly, and over your own racing heart, you hear the approaching footsteps of another crew member. The quick work of a zipper sounds above you.

Something curls around your wrist, dragging you behind the first electrical station. You don’t fight it, you don’t fight Black. You simply let him jerk you against his own chest, as something cold and hard forces both your wrists together almost unnaturally. 

This is it. I should have stayed in Admin. Once this other crewmate is gone. I will be too. 

The heavy metal cabinet door opens, hinges creaking in the utter silence, before three switches sound, and the generator kick starts. Only moments later, the overhead LEDs blink, shining white across the gruesome scene in the back station of Electrical. The other crewmate leaves the room, leaving you, Black, and the remnants of Purple, painted in a horrific shade of red. 

Your body falls limp against Black, his shuddering breath next to you, his chest hammering, not unlike your own. He releases your wrists, before standing and stepping over you once more.

“Are you alright? You’re not hurt, are you?” He asks, voice off pitch with clear panic.

Thick, yet clear fluid rolled over your visor as you looked up at him and, oh. That wasn’t blood. Saliva dripped from the soak chest of his suit, down onto yours.

You scurry back against the wall.

“Ah- Not, another, step.” Black hissed, attempting to wipe the dripped blood from his visor, only smearing the thick red across the plastic.

Your lips trembled under your suit.

“What, cat got your tongue, Red?” He sneers, smirking down at you. “Don’t try acting brave. You couldn’t run from me if your life depended on it. Well, go figure. It really does in this.. situation.”

“Black.” Your breath hitched with each word. “I know you’re the killer. I-I’ll report you.” 

He takes a deep breath.

“You and I both know you aren’t going to report me, Red. Like I said, don’t try acting brave. Not now when I know.. when I can.. feel how scared you are.”

The report button is on the side of your helmet, and yet, you can’t seem to find the effort, find the reason or the purpose in reaching for it. 

“What, th-think we’re suddenly, ‘buddies’ or something? You’re a monster. Kill me if you want to, I’ll report you and expose you first.” You protest.

“Oh? Do it then. Go ahead, try it.” Black gazes down at you. Your body makes no effort to move under his glare. “That’s what I thought.”

“Stop talking like- like you own me.” You gasp, pushing yourself to your knees.

“I mean in this situation, I hate to say it, but I really do.” His voice came out in a growl, “You see, I’ve been stalling for all this time, I’m about ready to kill again. If I were you, I wouldn’t dare step out of line. One wrong move, and I’ll finish this.”

Black steps back, moving toward the air vent across the room. Being closer to the scene of Purple’s last moments, you finally get a glimpse of the victim. 

Their body was completely torn in half, waist down discarded and left untouched. As for their upper half, the suit was ripped from their body, chest torn open as blood stained the wall and floor around them. Their arms, twisted and distorted in a way that was simply sickening, and their head- You fell forward, retching. Acid burnt at your throat, eyes stinging at the stench, puking up bile in utter horror.

“Oh dear. Throwing up inside your suit can be fatal. You would be a lost cause if we weren’t, how did you put it? ‘Buddies’, I recall.”

Black knelt before you, unzipping your headpiece. You panic, trying to push him off before- your oxygen is completely cut. Your gloved hands claw at your face and suit, desperate for air, hands that were previously in a cooling puddle of blood and now vomit.

“Stop panicking, If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it many times over by now.” He sighed.

Black presses an oxygen mask to your face. The pressure inside your skull subsides in a wave of relief, gasping air from- Whose.. Whose mask is this? Mine’s ruined, and Black needs his.. 

Though there was nothing left in your stomach you retched, convulsing in sickness again.

Purple’s mask.

“Ah-Ah, stay still Red. It’s my mask, not Purple’s. I don’t need mine.” Blacks voice came out clear, no longer muffled by the transmitter. “I understand how shocked you must be, but take a breath. In all honesty, I don’t plan to kill you. Just, forget about purple, and well, sit back for a minute.” 

Black fitted the straps of the mask over your head, ruffling your hair in the process.

“I never knew your hair was so.. soft.” He began after your breathing had calmed. “How we have many things to share, Red.” Black sat down next to you, your oxygen mask attached to the tubes on his back.

“Why don’t I start. Perhaps an, explanation?”

Frowning at him, sweat beads on your forehead. You keep your eyes trained on him, away from the sickening scene that lay mere inches away from you. His eyes train on yours, ethereal green, blue and gold irises that glare daggers into your own. Black hair, long and straight yet thick and tamed around his face.

“You’re terrified aren’t you. And with the lights on, you see everything for what it is. You see me for what I am. Or, actually, for what I want you to see me as.” Black began to unzip his suit, plastic fabric falling away to reveal wide, cut shoulders, his chest, glimmering in what would look to be sweat in its own right. You think back to the thick yet clear saliva, and a shiver ran up your spine once more. “This is simply a form I’ve put together after thousands of years of, well, feasting, one could put it. Taking one person's body, and stitching it to another's like pieces to a puzzle I made all by myself.. How.. exhilarating.. Yes?” 

The suit gave way further, heavy padded compartments falling away to show washboard abs, giving way to a black happy trail that disappeared behind boxers.

“No, Red. I’m afraid I have no decency, this is not my body after all.” He sneered.

You shifted in your seat.

“Well, do you have a body? That’s your own?” You ask, voice distorted by the transmitter. 

“Not exactly, I never had one to begin with. But the closest thing.. I figure..” Black closed his eyes, and a straight line from his jaw to the bottom row of his ribs formed, the skin parting like old scars before pulling back. Teeth lined either side of the opening, sharp and hungry looking. A tongue - if you could call it that - slithered out, before two other devilishly long tendrils along with it. Saliva dripped in heated splotches to the floor, hot breath suddenly overwhelming you. What looked to be gills opened up down the side of his neck, and down along his chest and waist.

“Look away if you’re going to be sick again.”

A voice, simply unheard of before came out of the monstrous looking figure in front of you. Many, many voices in one, the young, the old, men and women, forming a single chorus that would click and cut out through Black’s lungs.

“I have to get the vents running again, so I need to move Purple. Do look away, Darling.”

Your eyes stayed glued to Black in both horror and.. awe. 

He stepped toward Purple, a long, thick tentacle wrapping around the torn upper half of their body, unlocking the air vent before effortlessly dragging them into it. 

That’s why the vents shut off before a murder. Was he storing the head and chests? But wh-

“..thousands of years of, well, feasting..”

“You.. You eat the bodies.” You whisper, just barely catching Black’s attention.

“Eat? No, I like to put it as.. feast.” He explains, voice corrupt and disturbing.

Once he locks the vent, he stills for a moment, before you hear the air begin to pick up again.

Black’s tendrils contract back inside him, the gills concealing aside from the ones along his neck.

“It’s easier for me to breathe like this, do pardon it.” He steps back into the suit, zipping it up once more.

You shudder in silence. The two of you sit there like that for a while, your breath and heart rate calming as you take in the situation. 

“When you say feasting.. Wwhat- What do you mean by that? How..” You take a deep breath, “How is it any different than.. than eating them.?”

“There we go, there’s the curious little Red I know and love.. You see, Red, I, I feed on the energy inside living things. I’ve only been feasting on humans for the past century maybe, since you achieved long voyage space travel. When I feast on someone I acquire their thoughts, their memories, their intelligence and knowledge. I must only eat on the extremely rare occasion, only needing the bare minimum for survival, but that does not mean, however, that I am not hungry. I want to feed, Red. I’m very hungry. I would go as far as to say I’m always.. starving.” Black shifted toward you, placing his bare hand under your jaw, tilting your head towards his.

“And here? In a ship in deep space? I’m in the perfect hunting ground. No one will escape me, and no one will find a way out.” Black licked his lips, glaring daggers deep in your eyes. “Do not fret though, Red. Like I said, I do not plan to kill you. While I’m sure you’ll keep me full for a while.. I have other plans for you.” His tongue, no longer human like, longer and thicker, licked over your cheek, leaving a residue of saliva over your skin.

“You see, it’s difficult for my kind to reproduce, in fact, there are limited numbers of us. And while I might just be the oldest one alive, I’ve never been able to have, well, offspring. With you, however, I might just plan to change that.” He chuckled, deep and threatening. “I won’t go into detail, but I will tell you one thing. I need to keep you alive, to keep as safe as possible. You see, in the two months we’ve been working together, I’ve taken quite the liking to you. I want to see you, to feel you, in all possible states of matter. Of emotion. I want to make you cry, to make you angry, scared, happy, surprised. I want to cause you pain so bad that you’re clawing your own eyes out to make it stop. And I want to run white hot pleasure through your veins, strong enough that you’re willing to take your own life just to feel it again.” 

His bare hand trailed up over the front of your suit, over your chest and around your throat. His fingers nearly touched. Black dwarfed you in size. “I will break you, Red. Only to put you back together again.” The hairs on your nape stood tall when tough calluses scraped along your skin like a blade to an artwork. It had the potential to create something new, or, to tear the fragile canvas, ruin it for good. He pulled back, instead pressing his forehead against your own.

“Do you understand me, Red? I want to learn each and every strand of your being. And that’s why I’ve chosen not to feed on you. Remember how I said I take in the person’s memories. If I were to feed on you. I’d learn everything, and you’d no longer be of use to me. You’d be nothing more than an old book I’ve already read. I don’t want that. I want to read every line of every delicate, fragile page. To touch and feel the paper, unique and one of its kind. And eventually, tear said pages out one by one in torturous, agonising pain.” 

Black took in a shuddering breath, and it echoed out in a thousand voices, an underlying, clicking growl that dissolved into a groan.

“I want nothing more than to feast on you, Red. But for you, and for you alone. I will protect you with the lives of everyone on this ship.”

Your eyes remained locked on his, the golden ring enchanting you, whispering sweeting little nothings. The blood splattered room was forgotten, the churning in your gut gone, the tearing in your throat soothed. All that was left, was the electrostatic connection buzzing between the both of you. Gone was your fear, your guilt, your dread. Relief was found in the irony, in the golden rings of Black’s ethereal eyes.

“Now, we need to get back to Admin as soon as possible.” He explained sitting back on his haunches. “Someone is bound to come in here, Electrical is usually one of the last task types done during the day, and it's nearing off suit time. Let me clean your mask so you can go back,” Black picked up your soiled oxygen mask, a tendril expanding from his index finger to wipe inside the tubes, “I want you to go through the engine rooms, toward Cafeteria. Whatever you do, stop in at Medbay and do your scans.”

The words were white noise in your ears, eyes blurred and fixated on the way Black’s tender lips moved as he spoke. 

“Red.” You snap out of the phase. “Did you catch any of that?” 

“Medbay? Something about scans?”

Black sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

Black goes over the plans, before quickly and swiftly swapping his mask for yours. Your own mask fit better as each suit was custom made. Black helped you clear your headgear, cleaning the visor before fitting it over your head once more. There was the faint smell of hydrochloric acid in the fabric, yet it was nothing compared to the butterflies you felt in your stomach.

“Do not forget the scans, Red. Be safe, and I will meet you in Admin.” He smiled, pulling on his own head piece, before dropping into the air vent. You were left alone at the scene of the crime.

“Oh and Red.” You hear from beneath you, “Do not be afraid, if anyone is to become suspicious of you.. well, you know how the story goes.”

Suppressing a shudder, you step out into the lit hallway, walking toward the lower engine room. The adrenaline is pumping strong through your veins, nerves on edge with excitement as you continue past Medbay and into Admin. You take your seat back at the desk, and put simply, you pretend as if nothing happened. Black had gone to do other tasks, and your own was taking longer than needed. Only half an hour had passed, so it was believable in the least part.

Coming down from the adrenaline high, your hands begin to calm, taking deep breaths as you processed everything that had just happened. Black, a murderer, a fucking parasite that's been thriving off of life energy for the past hundred thousand years. He- he wants you? To fucking breed offspring with you? Why? How would he do it? Was it even a he? Surely living for a hundreds of thousands of years would leave no concept of gender or possible sex even. Intersex, perhaps?

Questions filled your head, rattling around in a pool of 'what it's, when you stilled suddenly.

Across the air vent clicked off again. 

Black.

It’s dejavu, jumping from the admin desk chair to sprint down the storage corridors, you follow the sound of muffled yelling, a tricky task in the alloy lined halls. You find yourself with your back against the door to communications. 

“You even dare put your hands on them!” The heavy impact sound of a fist slamming into headgear had dread stirring in your gut once more, and yet this time, it boiled in a deep dark arousal. “Knowing that they’re mine.” Black growled with the clicking of his exposed gilly, rolling with another punch, and the victims visor shattered.

“For two months, you worked so quietly, so obedient underneath me. And just when I think you’re worthy of the smallest scrap of praise, you attempt to murder Red? Right in front of my very fucking eyes?” An echoing bang, followed by the shattering of glass and the strewing of clatter sounded, and a heavy cough was wheezed from the victim.

“You Cyan.. You’re not even worth my time. It would take more energy killing you, then what I would gain feasting on you. Even if I were to devour your entire body.” Another heavy impact sounded, and Cyan gagged, what sounded like blood, bubbling up with the ragged breath. “To put it in human terms, you’d only provide sound satisfaction when I tear into your flesh, and feast on your energy. But when I’m done, and I spit you out..” You hear Black stamp his foot onto Cyan’s headgear, the fiberglass cracking under the strain. “You’ll be nothing more than gum stuck to my boot.”

You slide the door open slightly, and in shuttering moments, flicking like an old camera, you watch as Black’s boot crushes Cyan’s skull.

Sudden memories of when you were a child come rushing in, a field trip as a child to the zoo. Your class watched in awe as an elephant crushed a watermelon under its foot with little to no effort. 

You would compare it to this situation. 

In a blood curdling crunch, the iron sole of his boot crushes Cyan’s skull into splitters, blood splattering across the room, over the walls, the ceiling, over Black’s pants and boots, soaking the fabric. He remains like that for a short moment, before stepping back. 

Cyan’s body was a bloody mess, exposed bone, even the cliché eye rolled out before stilling in the puddle of hot, thick blood.

Black tugs at the zipper over his chest, suit giving way to the chisel cut chest and abdomen. The scar tissue formed again before parting. In another flash of dejavu, you watch as Black’s tendrils, long, lean muscles of thick meat, glistening in saliva, pull up the stringy remains of Cyan’s brain from his shattered skull. Brain water and blood dripped into the puddle of endless red beneath them, and he pulled the cerebellum from the cerebrum. He tossed aside the cerebrum like it was a used tissue. 

Then, a smaller yet sharper tendril poked out, a creamy white, not unlike bone. It pierced through the cerebellum, and retracted with a small white membrane on the end. When the tendril contracted back inside his gaping maw of a chest, the gills lining his ribs and neck shuttered. 

“Disgusting,” he said with the sound of a thousand voices, “not even worth my precious time.” 

Somewhere among the voices, Purple’s own was barely heard. 

The tendrils retract back inside, his chest shutting like a jaw snapping shut. Black’s suit is snug around his waist, leaving his shuddering chest exposed. His arms are tensed, shaking with adrenaline, hands curled in fists. Gill-like skin remains open and raw along his ribs and neck, shuttering and clicking soft with each breath. His head tips back, taking a deep, heavy breath, eyes fluttering shut, arms relaxing, black hair shifting in a dark halo.

When his eyes open, golden rings burn into your own.

“Red.”

A fleck of blood drips from the ceiling, splashing down his cheek.

That night when headcount begins, two people, Purple and Cyan are reported missing, and soon after their bodies are found, mutilated, and if not for the suits, unrecognisable. Fights break out among the crew, people point fingers, accusing others with no proof or evidence. Black is the voice of reason in the situation. 

“It’s late, we’re all tired, why don’t we discuss this in the morning when we have more time to get footage and what not.” He points out, voice tired and lethargic.

“That’s pretty calm of you to say, Black. Want to avoid an interrogation, is it?” A voice accuses. 

“An interrogation, Yellow? I wouldn’t say so-”

“Then what is it? How many crew members need to die?! I’m no pussy, but I’m fucking scared! Avoiding it is gonna get each and everyone of us killed! We’re fucking mice in a cage out here!” She yells, slamming her yellow gloved fist against the counter top.

“We’re all scared, Yellow. I’m terrified. There’s nowhere to run, and murder is almost inevitable. But pointing fingers now is only gonna get another potentially innocent person kicked into the vacuum of deep space. Let’s sort it out in the morning.” He sighs.

“That’s one way to get mutilated, are you begging to get killed?! We need to sort this out, putting off is, it’s pretty sus, Black. You wanna put this off? Kill a few more of us for fun?”

“Hey hey don’t pin it on him, the man makes a point.” Green reasons. 

“Defending him now, Green? What, you two forming a little alliance? Are you a killer too? Huh?” Yellow shoves him in the chest.

Orange pulls her back.

“It’s one of you guys. I fucking know it is!”

“Excluding yourself from the list of suspects by default? That’s something a killer would do, Yellow.” Blue snickers.

“Hey hey, let’s stop pointing fingers. We’re all aware of this. The imposter, it is one of us. They’re standing with us now.” Black begins.

“Imposter?” Orange asks.

“What other word would be better suited to the situation? Imposter, ‘person who deceives others by pretending to be someone else’, am I wrong? You could say, the imposter is among us. That’s you too, Yellow. And though I know for a fact it’s not me, I’m included as well. Pointing fingers now isn’t going to solve anything.” Black concludes. “Why don’t we start decontamination, and head off to bed.”

“He’s right. I’ll stay on vitals tonight. Let’s not get too paranoid now and turn on each other.” White reasons, after clearing his throat. “Black, see everyone to their rooms. If anything, and I mean anything suspicious happens tonight, emergency report immediately. Do not stay up too long however, I’ll make the announcement when everyone has been secured.” White steps back, placing his hand over his heart. His captain badge tugs the fabric of his suit. “No one else will get hurt. Starting tomorrow things are going to change. But it will wait until then.” 

White turned away from his crew. “And to the ‘Imposter’,” He began, voice distorted by the transmitter, “Let me say this, I will find you. And will have you pay for the lives you’ve taken. You are nothing more than a filthy coward, who deceives others by hiding amongst them. Contact me tonight, and I’ll have you thrown into a prison cell to rot away the rest of your life. That, or god knows what I will do to you once I find you. I will not hesitate to get my hands dirty in the name of my crew.”

White looked over his shoulder, the light glare on his visor clearing to show his blue eyes, slanted and full of hot rage. “Imposter. I expect a message by 12 AM. This is your final warning.”

He turned away, clearing his throat. 

“Black, see them off, mark the head count and report back to me. That is final.” 

Black suppressed a sneer, a dirty grin hidden behind the visor at the irony of White’s empty, shallow threats. 

“Left wing, follow me. Right wing, stay put.”

He led each crewmate to their rooms, returning to the cafeteria to see the right wing members as well. By your turn, you key into your room. Black doesn’t fault. Doesn’t give you any extra attention, treats you as nothing more than just another crewmate. You felt dirty at it. Guilty, almost, for believing and indirectly taking side of a serial murderer. For taking Black’s side. 

You watch through your visor as Black cards your door shut, paying you no mind.

From there, you begin and complete decontamination, slipping into sleepwear to begin dinner. And yet, as an hour passed and your food went cold, you simply weren’t hungry. Your mind was elsewhere, still tangled in Black’s golden rings. You felt safe near him. Felt, comfortable and as though you could be vulnerable. And yet, when he keyed you into your room, there was space of mind he spared for you. He was stoic, if anything.

The sudden clash of metal pulls you from your thoughts, dropping your fork to clatter to the ground. 

“Sorry, did I startle you?”

Black’s head appears out of the air vent on the far corner ceiling. 

“What the.?”

Black chuckles, crawling from the vent to drop to the floor. He too was dressed in nightwear, black shorts paired with a grey long sleeve shirt. He pulled his arms over his head, stretching them as various joints popped and cracked down his spine. It was obvious that while, no, he wasn’t human, in the human body, he was biologically the same. Still needing oxygen and sufficient blood flow. His gills, as you started calling them, opened when there were low oxygen levels, and other small changes to the body that helped him adapt to the local environment. 

“Sorry about that earlier, I could smell your disappointment when I shut your door. I didn’t mean to come off like that.” He smiled, almost innocently. 

“I uhh, it’s okay.” You lean down to pick up your fork as Blacks steps toward you. “What are you doing here? Aren’t the cameras on?”

Black stops, silent and still.

“Remember Captain’s little speech?” 

Your stomach fills with dread.

“Cost the man his life.”

Your breath stills in your throat.

“Don’t worry. I do respect the man, so it was quick, as painless as you can get. I kept him in one piece after all, you wouldn’t know he was dead at first glance.” Black stands behind you, leaning against your shoulders, “I didn’t like how cocky he was getting. I had to put an end to his little game before he leaked any information to the crew. I did, however, manage to get some intel from him before I put him to sleep. He explained that he and the upper crew had suspected you, Yellow and Grey. I’d long since killed Grey, but if it weren’t for Yellow’s little spectacle earlier, they would have taken you into the upper chambers for an interrogation.”

Black wrapped a hand around your nape. 

“Do you understand now, Red? I had no choice but to kill White. But to protect, you. You are more valuable than every. single. life.. on this ship.” 

He leant down, lips dragging along the ridge of your ear.

“I couldn’t bear the thought of them taking you away from me.”

Arousal boils deep in your belly, butterflies battering up inside your chest to make you shudder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW next chapter, who's ready?


	3. Chapter 3

It’s well past 1 AM when Black drags you from your desk chair, only to lay you back over your bed and crawl up your body. His tongue swipes up along your throat, lazily grazing over your delicate skin under your ear. Nerves run haywire, vulnerable and sensitive under his motions. Your hands find purchase in his hair, balling and taking in tufts of straight black strands. As he trailed up under your jaw, your eyes flutter shut, a relieving sigh falling from your parted lips. 

“Feel good, Red?”

“Oh, fuuuck..” You groan, feeling him bite down on the muscle on your shoulder, teeth bruising the skin.

Black pulls away from your skin, his hand forcefully grabbing your jaw and turning it toward his own. 

“I asked you a question. Does it feel good?” He sneers, eyes angry and dominating in front of you.

“I-I,” You stutter.

“What, cat got your tongue? Are we back to square one all over again?” Black kneels over you once more, now sitting up straight.

He grabs your shoulders and forces you over onto your front. Leaning against you once more, one hand covers your mouth, the other taking a fist full of your hair.

“How you respond to me,” he continues next to your ear, “it will decide whether or not I whip you into a fine paste..” He grounds his crotch down against your ass, forcing butterfly like nerves to boil deep in your own. “Whether or not I, with my hands in your hair,” Black tugs your hair with almost painful intent, “toss you around like the ragdoll you are without me.”

His voice is dark, barely above a whisper and almost delicate, yet at the same time, the danger behind it was downright devilish. 

“So answer me this.”

Black rotated his hips against the cleft of your ass, feeling his hard heat roll against you. Your breath caught in your lungs. 

“How does it feel, Red? To have what little innocence and purity you have left, spoiled rotten by the hazy gluttony of pleasure.” His voice rolled out, before he licked a strip over the shell of your ear, leaving you hanging desperately on each word.

A deep groan racked through your body, take short sharp breaths through your nose.

“I don’t want to scare you, Red, so I’m not going to do anything.. extreme tonight. And though I want so desperately to ravage you, to tear apart every fibre of your mind, your soul, especially your body.. I’ve learnt quite the thing or two about self restraint in my lifetime*

The hand in your hair pulls away, and he leans his hips to the side, letting his weight settle into the mattress. 

“So you're gonna stay here, stay quiet.. and obey.. Maybe then and only then will you know the true pleasure of complete and utter debauchery.”

Black’s spare hand pulls aside his nightwear pants, slipping under his boxers. You feel it all against your thigh.

“Sound alright to you, Red?”

You nod feverishly against his palm. He groans deeply in response, voice hitching in his reply.

“Here is your mercy.”  
____

It’s 12 AM on the dot when cams are sabotaged, the Admin screens turning static in front of White’s ocean blue eyes. The Post is a safe space, meaning suits are not needed as long as there has been a decontamination process. 

This must be it. White thinks to himself, a shiver cold as ice spiking up his spine. There is a simple knock at the door, calm and quiet. 

“Come in.” He responds, suddenly nervous.

After a moment, the door handle shifts, before smoothly opening slowly. 

Relief mixed with foul disappointment stirs inside White.

“Brown, what are you doing here?” He says with a sigh.

“White? Sorry for the late interruption. I noticed it turned 12 AM and I wondered if you had gotten word from the uh, well, the imposter. I got worried after it was so quiet.” He smirks.

Brown ducked through the doorway, feeling his dark brown hair flick against the steel frame. Being 6’5 had its downsides at times, doors were one of them.

“That’s alright. I haven’t gotten word from them yet, and I doubt I will from here on.” White sighed, brushing his platinum hair behind his ear. He lifted the mug to his lips, sipping down steaming hot black coffee, water condensing as fog on his slim frame glasses.

“Any updates on the suspects?” Brown asks, taking seat next to White.

He shakes his head after swallowing down the coffee.

“No, the cams shut off just before you came in, but nothing seems to have changed since reboot. Red is still eating dinner, though they may have dozed off as they haven't moved for a little bit. Most of the lights are off, actually. It seems to be getting quiet now.” He hums, taking another swig of straight black.

“Who still has lights on?” Brown asks, leaning forward with a frown.

“Uhh, Red, Green and Orange. Yellow, Blue and Black have turned off lights. Vitals are all within normal range for crew. Only.. Only the six of them..” White lets out another deep, heart tugging sigh. “The other seven, fuck, the other nine of them now, I will never be able to take their mangled, mutilated bodies out of my head.”

“It’s never easy, White. Something like that will stay with you forever.”

“And I didn’t even have to remove the bodies and clean the areas. H-How many more crushed skulls and severed limbs do we have to wrap before we can feel safe again? There used to be fifteen of them only two months ago. I- I don’t understand..” He leans forward against the desk, hair making a platinum halo around his head where he lay against his crossed arms. “We were like a family, Brown. And to think one of them is a cowardly, shameless murderer. When I find them, I- I don’t know what I'm going to do, Brown. Does the need to avenge one's death outweigh the need to serve justice?” 

White kept his face down, but he swivelled on the chair to tug on Brown’s shirt, pulling his head against his chest.

“Does the law outweigh morals? Tell me, Brown. When I get my hands on the imposter, and if I.. I lose control. Will you do what’s right? Will you keep me contained till we make dock?” He sucked in a shallow breath. “This anger, this need to take back what was ours. I-” White sat up straight, eyes red and teary, glaring at his fidgeting hands, “I don’t know if I’ll throw them to rot away their years in jail or, beat, the living, breathing shit out of them. Just tell me, Brown. When I take justice on them, will you take justice on me?” 

White finally tears his eyes away from his shaking hands, looking up to see Black, sitting in Brown’s seat with a warm smile.

“Of course, White. I’ll do what’s right. I’ll serve you justice.”

“Black.”

“I’m sorry, White. You only ever cared about your crewmen. Like you said, we were your family, your friends. And you want to protect them. But, I also have someone I want to protect. I also have a familiar, a friend.” Black spoke calmly, voice genuine and quiet. “You were never meant to be in this situation, and White you, you were one of my very first friends. And I’ve been living for hundreds of thousands of years.”

“I see. Of course it’s you.”

White smiled, sadness mixed with contentedness. 

“Of course it is, Black.”

White and Black spoke to each other like old friends, Black explaining his history, his plans. He explained his true nature, all while White sat in silence, soaking it all in, finally receiving the answers he yearned for. 1 AM chimed on one of the monitors aside you both, and you sighed.

“1 AM. Red they’re, they’re waiting for me. So you understand what I must do, yes?”

“Of course I do, Black.”

He smiled warmly. “I wish there was another way but, I can offer you nothing but mercy here. I’d rather you die understood and content, then furious and churning.” Black stood, pulling a pistol from his pocket.

He raised the gun, aiming it toward White’s head.

“Anything else?”

White took a sip of his cold black coffee, before smiling up at Black.

“I will never forgive you for what you’ve done to my crew, my family, my friends. But I respect you. You’ve always been a close friend, and though I hate you with every fibre of my being, I’m glad that I can die the same way. With you by my side. Take care of them, Black. Cherish them. And when the day comes, maybe you can offer something more than just mercy.”

The barrel pressed against White’s forehead, the safety latch unhinging as gold and blue eyes locked.

“Thank you, White. May your soul find rest in your ever changing world.”

“Take care, Black.”

The bang was louder than the flash so bright.

White’s body fell limp against Post walls, a painting of blood red behind him, staining the platinum halo that framed his calm, content face.

Maybe White would find peace.

Black wished him the best.


	4. Chapter 4

The Emergency Alarm rings at 6AM, red overhead lights blaring through Skeld in the early hours of the working day. It takes a moment for you to suit up and card out of your room, and you find yourself running toward Cafeteria before your own mind can catch up.

Blue is standing by the centre table, palms flat against it with his head down, Black and Orange beside him. Behind you, comes Green, and shortly after Yellow.

"What's happening?" Green asks, adjusting his gloves, clearly rushed on in the event.

"Who did it?" Blue bares through his teeth.

"Wha-"

"WHO THE FUCK DID IT." 

Silence rings out through Skeld.

"I don't know how to say this, but we are all here today.."

"W-Where is White?" Orange asks, before a look of dread tugs at her face. "Where's Brown? Blue?"

Blue takes a shuddering breath, realisation for the crew coming with it.

"I logged to White this morning, asking for news about the Imposter, and when I got no reply from him or Brown, I went out to check." He locked eyes with Black across the table. "And I found Brown stabbed in his dorm, and White shot in post, both long dead." 

Black clicked his tongue, glaring at him down his nose.

Orange covered her visor with shaking hands, tugging in a studdering breath, Yellow's clenched fists shook by her side, Green froze, and dread pulled you to your knees. 

"I had a quick look at the vitals and cams from last night, Brown.. passed.. at 11:30, White at 1AM. Black, why were your lights off at 11PM?"

"I was meditating, I do it everyday."

"In the dark?"

"It's a ritual of my religion." Black points out.

"Which is?"

"Taoism. What are you getting at?" 

"I just find it strange, Yellow's, yours and my own lights were off before the two murders last night. I was asleep around 10:30, and I know Yellow usually is, too, you can check vitals for that. You however, you were awake until after 1AM, around the time vital records shut down. Isn't that a bit late?" Blue continues.

"We all know I have chronic insomnia and sleep apnea. I usually only sleep three or so hours a night."

"That's not listed on your medical records."

"I found it wasn't very important for floating around in space." Black grits.

"G-Guys we're not-"

"Stay out of this, Red." Blue sneered at you with cruel intent.

You slinky back after that, opting to support Green who is knelt by the table. You idly listen to the conversation.

"Black, you seemed to have had no reaction when I mentioned White and Brown, do you have no emotion, no remorse?"

"Not for people who so foolishly left themselves open to the Imposter. There were asking to get killed-" 

Blue's fist met square with Black's jaw, his visor cracking diagonally. 

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY BROTHER."

Black choked, gloves hands tugging at his helmet, fingers finally catching on the oxygen valves, effectively forcing the internal emergency mask over his bruising jaw. He pulled a ragged breath when his oxygen supply returned, golden eyes furious with churning anger.

“You COWARD. You’re a SNEAKING, LYING COWARD. You have the nerve to stand there and talk about my brother like that?! Have you no decency? Show me you’re angry! Show me you’re upset! Or you may as well have killed them both yourself!”

Black stumbled to his feet, wheezing with a hand to his chest.

"You want to see my emotion?" He glared down Blue, "I'll fucking show you my emotion." He grabbed Blue by his suit, jerking him backward and up against the close wall of Cafeteria. Blue’s feet barely touched the ground.

“I’m fucking terrified just like anyone else here! My body is weak, I’m chronically ill, and I may as well be on death row out here in deep space with a murderer! And yet you have the audacity to convict me, cause I choose not to show emotion?!” Black towered him in height as he raised his fist over his head, clenched and shaking. He struck down, fist colliding with the thick alloy metal behind Blue, the thin stainless steel cap crinkling. 

The anger in Blue's eyes dissolved into hollow sadness, drowning behind fear.

Black sighed, dropping him to the ground.

"Red, Green, help the others, make sure they have a drink in case they feel sick. Blue, take a minute. I'm going to go check the bodies and find what I can." 

With it, Black left the scene, heading toward Post and the dorms. 

Blue is left in shock, eyes wide, body trembling, hiccuping as tears threatened to fall. You watched in shameless guilt.

Orange takes a drink from her suit’s water compartment, and with your help, Green takes a seat at the table next to them. They manage to regain their composure, and Blue, having gathered himself, explained in more detail the series of events before Black returns not ten minutes later.

“Is everyone alright?” He asked, holding a ball of cloth in one hand.

“Black, you’re safe, thank God!” Orange sighs.

His eye’s crinkle through the cracked visor, smiling in return. “It’s just us out here, we’re fine if we are by ourselves.” Black continued, approaching them. “I had a look into your rooms after I examined the bodies, I hope you all don’t mind. After All,” he sets the ball of cloth onto the table, “I found something very interesting.”

“I checked every inch and wound of the two. I must apologize but, this gets very graphic, very quickly.” Black takes a deep breath, “Brown was stabbed to death as we all know, he was however stabbed twice, one wound deeper than the other. The knife used was a rather unique blade. Two people have knives on this ship, Yellow and Grey. I checked both their rooms, and I found a match to the wounds.”

He begins to unwrap the fabric, “I believe it is called the Gerber StrongArm.” Black reveals the blade, and a singular crewmate goes stiff.

“Sound familiar, Yellow?”

“Ww-wait, but that’s my knife, there’s no way it could have been used to hurt someone!” She falters.

“Straight on the defensive are we?”

“It’s blunt! Any sort of memorabilia on the ship is made sure it cannot be used to harm someone!” Yellow yells, now standing to poke Black in the chest. “Don’t you dare start accusing me, Black!”

“I’m not done here.” He sneers at her, pushing her back into her seat.

“You sociopathic, good for noth-!”

“Yellow! For the love of god, shut up!” Green snaps at her, shaking his head.

“That knife isn't blunt anymore. It’s been sharpened, and it’s the perfect match for the stab wounds found. Things aren’t looking too good for you, Yellow, pipe down.” Black retorts. 

Yellow put her head in her hands.

“White..” He continued, watching the way Blue tensed up, “White was shot once. There is a single gun on board the ship, and it’s in the safe in weapons. I couldn’t find yesterday's task list, so does anyone remember who was on weapons? They would have had access to the thing.”

Orange silently gasps.

“Y-.. Yellow.”

All eyes turn to Orange, eyes wide in realisation.

“Yellow, were you on weapons yesterday?”

Blue asked, now standing aside Black.

“I was b-but only quickly! I-I didn’t do it!” She chokes out.

“You didn’t do what?” Blue pushes. 

“I didn’t take the gun! I promise-!” Yellow cries. 

“You didn’t do what, Yellow?!”

“I didn’t kill them! I wouldn’t just shoot someone in the head! Please! You gotta believe me!” She sobs out, tears flicking down her face. 

Blue and Black share a glance.

“Neither of us said where White was shot.” Blue pointed out, before stepping toward her.

A moment passes, before Yellow suddenly grabs the knife from the table. Everyone jumps back from her.

“Stay away from me! I’m not the Imposter! Please!”

“Put the knife down, Yellow!” Blue yells, keeping distance as she grips it out in front of her.

“I-I never wanted this to happen! I didn’t do it!” She continues to sob, breath catching in her chest.

When Black takes a step forward, arms braced and ready for an attack, Yellow reaches over and grabs Orange by her suit, tugging her between them, holding her against her chest.

Orange screams out in fear.

“Yellow, let her go!” Blue rages, eyes angry and furious once more.

Suddenly, Green lunges forward, flat hand striking Yellow between her shoulder blades. 

“Ah-”

Black makes a dash, the back of his bicep and elbow meeting with her throat to jerk her backward. In the motion, she loses her grip on Orange, and Blue is quick to grab her from the scene. Black jabs at Yellow’s hand that takes purchase on the knife, twisting it behind her back before his knee meets with the back of hers. Yellow drops to the floor before anyone knows what's happened. 

“DO NOT RESIST ME IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU.” Black bellows out, voice booming through the tiled, metal sheeted cafeteria.

He twists the blade from her hands, and it clatters to the floor as he pulls her other hand to meet. Orange is held in Blue’s arms, keeping her safe as he digs around in his upper leg compartments.

“Black, restrain her.” He says, tossing him a knot of hemp rope. 

Yellow is crying loud, blubbering and choking on breaths. Black is sure not to put any pressure on her back, before pulling her arms together. She struggles against him, crying out, pleading, as he completely overpowers her, and binds her forearms together with little to no effort.

“Black PLEASE! I never did anything to you! We’re friends, remember?! Black I never hu-” 

Black ignored her, opting to press the transmission button on the side of her helmet, her voice muffled, almost unable to be heard.

“Orange, are you alright?” Blue asked, resting his chin on her head as she shook in fear. She nodded, a whimper creeping out in response. 

“Are we all on the same page?” Black asked, Green and Blue nodding.

“What’s the plan, then?” You ask.

Black pulls Yellow to her feet, keeping her bent at the waist. “We go ahead as previous. There’s no point voting now, we all witnessed that. I believe it’s best we kick her out, as much as I hate to say it.”

Blue sighed. “Black, you were second in command after White and Brown, yes?”

“Me and Grey, yea.” He cleared his throat, “What’s up?”

He motioned toward Yellow, bent at an almost right angle with her face toward the floor, her ass pressed against Blacks upper thighs. “This is in your hands, then. We know what we must do, and it’s your job to step into White’s position in this situation.”

Blue took one last look at Orange, before setting her down next to Green.

“You three, stay here. Black.” He said expectedly.

You watched as Black tried forcing Yellow to walk, yet when she resisted, thrashing against him, he simply grabbed her waist, and threw her over his left shoulder, her head hanging at his shoulder blades. He and Blue disappeared into the left wing of the ship, into the shoot. The only time the shoot is used is when crewmembers are entering and exiting the ship. A shiver runs up your spine. 

You turn back to Orange, sobbing quietly.

“You alright, Green?” You ask, catching his eye for a moment.

“Don’t ask me if I’m alright. I’m just happy we finally caught the woman. Don’t know why she did what she did, but she won’t be doing it anymore, that’s for sure.” He sighed. 

You nodded in agreement, watching as Green took Orange’s shaking hand into his own, his thumb stroking the back of her hand.

“White.. often said we were like his family, and one of us, Yellow.. I can’t get my head around it. It makes me angry, bloody well pissed off, I want to know why and yet, I don't think it’s for the best.” Green frowned, eyes boring into the back of Orange's hand.

The distant slamming of a door pulled you both from your thoughts, a frustrated yell followed by the blaring of a short lived alarm. It was the telltale sound of the shoot opening. Orange coiled back, burying her head in her hands. Green, sat in silence, and you quickly followed suit.

Black’s hands gripped the rope around Yellow’s wrists, forcing her into the shoot. The space was somewhat large, small enough to depressurise the vacuum, yet large enough for even someone like Brown to stand tall, the roof just above his head. Yellow thrashed, and Black forced her to the ground. He looked over his shoulder toward Blue.

“I don’t think you’ll want to watch this, Blue. This is going to get violent.” He explained.

“Being the person who murdered my crewmates, my brother, I think I’ll stay to watch her demise.” He explained, a filthy mirth to his voice, arms crossed over his chest. 

He sighed. “If that’s your wish.”

Black took a deep breath, glaring daggers through his cracked visor, down to Yellow, tears, snot, sweat, all the like, patterned her pale face. A colour he had become familiar with.

“Yellow, I want to make a deal with you, so listen to me.” He watched Blue’s reflection in Yellow’s visor. “Despite what you’ve done here, I am willing to make an offer, mercy if you would call it that.”

Yellow nodded feverishly.

“I’ve been noting down the scenarious for each murder, the most recent of which point to you. Despite this, there had to have been a second person. Yellow, I’m willing to spare your life if you tell me who this other person is.”

Her voice quivered has it slipped through her suit, low volume with the transmitter switched off.

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking abou-”

“Do not lie to me, Yellow. I am trying to offer you mercy.” 

Yellow started up shaking again, eyes wide and darting between his.

“Black I- Please Black, PLEASE!”

Pulling back, Black’s fist met with the steel guards of the shoot, and Yellow froze still.

“That’s enough. Tell me. Who is it? Red, Orange, or Green?”

Yellow mumbled out, quiet in terror, loud enough for only Black to hear.

“Red?” Black gasped.

“Red?” Blue parroted, hands dropping to his side in Yellow visor. 

Black swung around, jerking toward him. “Get them! We can’t have them alone with them for much longer!” 

“Ah- Of course.” 

Blue spun on his heels, sprinting toward Cafeteria without a second thought. Courage coursed through him like a horse on the tracks. In his own mind, he was never wrong. Black watched in the visor, waiting till Blue was out of sight before a chuckle started up. His eyes dug into Yellow’s own when he looked through the fibreglass.

Black laughed out, chest rippling with filthy pleasure, head falling back in his helmet.

“Oh, Yellow. How unfortunate for you! Caught in the crossfire, a pig in the pen.” Black wheezed, uncontrollable laughter. “If only you weren’t so easy to shape, to pin the blame on, we wouldn’t be in this situation. Would we?!” He jerked her up toward himself, his visor meeting with hers. With the mask covering up to his nose, bird feathers left the poet's demise of his smile, pupils pin sharp.

“I’m sorry, Yellow. Perhaps.. mercy, isn’t right for you.” He snickered, cold and quiet. 

It was in this moment that Black found himself content. 

Vibrant colours of space, found in the amber red of her eye. The countless number of stars, found in her tears. The constellations of freckles along her cheeks, now contrasting on her pale skin.

Black understood.

Finding a galaxy of stars, in someone, only to be left in their absolute abyssal. His simply existential presence that he bought with him.

So, he would change that.

Black dropped Yellow, standing straight as his body began to shift. Hanging black hair shifted to short, undercut white, his gold eyes murking to Blue. He feels his mock heart stutter for a moment, as his body makes its final adjustments.

Finally, in place of Black, stood White.


End file.
